Not Meant to Be
by SETHSxxANGELxx
Summary: kaiulani is from la push. her parents died when she was 9 and she got adopted. now she is 16 and is back with a secret will she let the pack in on it or will she move away again without a trace this is my first fan fic so be nice...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN

KAIULANI

LANDON

NATE

ASHTON

DYLAN

* * *

Kaiulani pov

Me, Landon, Nate, Ashton and Dylan (the twins) all got told 3 days ago that we had to move to la push. I am so happy because I used to live there. If this causes confusion my brothers and me are all adopted. We all got adopted because we are special. Not special as in special needs but special. We are all shape shifters. We can turn into any animal we like. I like to turn into either a black panther or a white wolf. My brothers all like to go as cheetahs. I am the smallest so I can run the fastest no matter what animal I am in (even as a kitten I am faster than them when they are cheetahs how cool, is that). We also are elementals. We can control all of the elements. I love fire and water and my brothers love earth and wind. I used to live in la push with my father Charlie. I miss him so much but I also love my new family. I also have left behind my best friend Jacob I really miss him. Our adopted parents died in a car crash 3 days ago. When we found out we all ran into the forest and changed into the 1st animal we thought of me of course changed into a wolf and my brothers changed into cheetahs. We ran for 4 hours and then we got hold of ourselves and changed back to humans. Any way I have forgotten to tell you my name is Kaiulani but if you call me that I will kill you, you can call me Lani

* * *

….Present time…...

"I'm so bored" Ashton and Dylan said at the same time they do that a lot I think it is weird and the rest of my brothers try to do it (unsuccessfully of course). We are on the plane right now and have been for 3 hours now

"I know what you mean," I mumbled

* * *

….3 hours later…...

"FINALLY" I shouted as we practically ran out of the airport "DUH" my brothers shout following me running as well

Now to get a cab

* * *

….1 hour later…

"Home sweet home" Landon said as we got out of the cab

"So Lani…" I turned to look at Nate

"Yeah" I said

"I hear there are a lot of hot boys here," he said

"I know" I said, "I have lived here you idiot"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" the twins burst out laughing at Nate

"Well I'm going to go and get Jacob and then go to the beach are you coming"

"Hell yeah I so want to meet your best friend" all of my brothers said together

"Ok but first bags inside deal?"

"Deal" they said "OH AND THE GET CHANGED" I yelled back to them

* * *

…..10 mins later…

"Here we are boys," I said as we walked onto jakes driveway

Knock knock knock

Jake answered the door and when he saw me his face lit up like a kid on Christmas day

"LANIi" he shouted

"JAKE" I shouted back

He picked me up and spun me around in a circle and then when he put me down that's when he saw my brothers

"Who are they?" he asked

"They are my adopted brothers" and then I whispered loud enough for them to hear: "They are major idiots"

"We are not " they all shouted to me I just laughed

"So Jake we are going to head down to the beach do you want to come"

"Actually I have some friends around right now but is it alright if they come with us?"

"Sure" I said

"GUYS!" Jacob called to his friends and he turned and that's when I saw his tattoo

Me and my brothers the gasped because we have the same ones but around it we have the elemental tattoo around it

Then all of his friends were waiting for us to move

"I need to talk to my brothers really quick so if you will excuse us" I said

We then walked to the edge of the forest

"I just can't believe my best friend is a shape shifter," I said

"Lani what have you gotten us into you know the dangers of us being around them" Nate said in his alpha tone

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't know" at this point I was starting to cry Landon came around and hugged me and the others were shocked because I don't usually cry

"Lani I'm so sorry I know it's not your fault and you obviously didn't know because you haven't been here in 3 years" Nate said and came up and hugged me

"Yeah well what I'm worried about is that there are 6 of them standing over there and I have a feeling that there are going to be more," I said

Landon was going to say something when Nate cut him off

"I say that I will go home and start unpacking everything for the house and in about 10 minutes I will call you and tell you to come and start packing. And if things start getting a little weird down there like them asking questions about us and looking at any of you funny you call and come straight home got it?" he said in his alpha tone

"OK BOSS" we all whisper yelled at the same time so that Jake and his friends wouldn't hear us then we all bursting out laughing.

"K well we will you in about 10 minutes see ya!" I said and gave him a big hug before he walked away

We then went to join Jake and his friends

"Ok so Jake this is Landon, Ashton and Dylan the twins" I said

"And this is Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul" he introduced us

"The one that left is Nate but he is going to finish packing" I said

"And the call us and ruin our fun" the twins mumbled at the same time, Jake and his friends' heads snapped their heads up fast and looked at them weirdly I sighed

"Excuse Me," I said the grabbed them by the collar behind Landon and slapped Ashton the Dylan around the face and whispered to them "do you want us to get caught do you want our secret to be blown DO YOU" I shouted the last part they shook their heads I nodded in approval and walked back to landon and the others

"LETS GO" Landon shouted and I smiled and started jumping up and down and then squealed when Landon lifted me up bridal style and we all ran to the beach and swam for 8 minutes when Jake said my phone was going off of course I already heard it going off

**_Party like, like the end of the world_**

**_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_**

**_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_**

**_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_**

**_I aint the end of the world_**

**_Oooh_**

**_Gonna live like it's the en do the world_**

**_Gonna party like_**

**_Oooh_**

**_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_**

**_The world_**

**_Because the world keeps spinning_**

**_The world keeps spinning around_**.

(**Kaiulani**/Nate)

**Hello**

Home time

**K be there soon**

K, but hey how was your time with Jake?

**Good apart from the fact that the twins almost blew the secret**

THEY WHAT!

**I sorted it out, they just can't keep they're thoughts to them selves**

K see you soon

**Yeah bye**

"GUYS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!" I yelled

"Oh Lani can't you stay a little while longer" Jake asked

"No sorry Nate wants us home but I'll come round tomorrow" I said

There was a howl in the distance

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" Jake quickly said and gave me a hug and then ran towards the forest with a quick bye over his shoulder

"K lets go" I said and then walked home got changed and we all went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN

KAIULANI

LANDON

NATE

ASHTON

DYLAN

* * *

Kaiulani pov

I woke up in the morning with a dog curled up next to me

"Hey landon, wake up"

He barked and I started laughing then I heard a car pull in to the drive and went to the window to see Jake and his friends pull up in nothing but cut off shorts.

"Landon quick go change jakes here" I said quickly.

I heard him run away and change back to human while I got changed and ran to the lounge room while the boys are trying to find a way to get rid of them.

"What if a change into a dog, so they don't know who I am and you guys say that I have gone shopping in Seattle for the day?" I said. They agreed and I went up stairs and changed in to a Chihuahua and came running down the stairs and out through the dog door and up to Jake and sniffed his shoe and they all laughed. Jake picked me up and I barked in his face he wiped of my slobber and put me down and walked up to the door while I just walked through the dog hole I growled at my brothers (warning to be nice) and they nodded. As they opened the door the twins muttered, "greeeaaat here we go" sarcastically I growled at them and Landon picked me up and I barked in thanks.

Landon then said, "Hey, uh Lani's not here, she's gone to Seattle shopping for the day."

"Oh, we came here cause she said I could come over today and we were going to catch up." Jake answered.

I whined in sadness and Jake and his friends looked at me weird

"Oooooookkkkkkk well tell her to call me or come around when she comes back," Jake said

"We will" Landon said

"BYE" they called over their shoulders

I ran to my room and changed back to human and ran back downstairs to see them all playing video games while I got started on making breakfast: blueberry pancakes and hot cocoa

When my cell phone went off

**_Party like, like the end of the world_**

**_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_**

**_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_**

**_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_**

**_I aint the end of the world_**

**_oooh_**

**_Gonna live like it's the en do the world_**

**_Gonna party like_**

**_Oooh_**

**_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_**

**_The world_**

**_Because the world keeps spinning_**

**_The world keeps spinning around._**

**(Kaiulani**/Jake)

**Hello**

Hey, I hear you're in Seattle shopping.

**Yeah, getting new clothes, furniture and that for my brothers and me.**

Well i came around but you wern't there do you want me to come and help you shop**  
**

**No, im fine I am having them shipped to the house and then my brothers will help me get them, in fact their gonna come pick their OWN stuff out I'll call them now, bye Jake.**

Bye.

"Boys were going shopping," I yelled out

They all groaned but got in the car

And we set off to Seattle


End file.
